Gash Café 6
The sixth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on September 3, 2018 along with the sixth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Leila and Victoream ' '''as the main guests with their 'bookkeepers Albert and '''Mohawk Ace as their servers. Summary Victoream can be seen quickly, and with no hesitation, consuming all the slices of melon on his plate. Leila says nothing and begins to eat a piece of Crisp Choco from her order. This piques Victoream's curiosity. Victoream stops consuming his own food and asks Leila what it is she's eating. Leila explains and Victoream immediately requests from Leila if he can have a piece to which she quickly declines. Victoream becomes visibly frustrated and suggests he can trade her for that dessert piece for one of his melon peels ( where Leila again declines ). Eventually Victoream brings up the idea that there is still a close connection between them even after all this time. Albert asks if they were still friends a thousand years ago which prompts Victoream and Leila to talk about some of the things that had happened with them during that time. Victoream explains that this was during the age of vikings where he and his partner traveled across the sea from Japan. At one point, Victoream's partner had been kidnapped by pirates. Leila also adds that her partner's family had also been kidnapped by the same pirates so they fought together. It was revealed that the leader of this band of pirates was also the owner of a spell book. Victoream claims that they were strong opponents but Leila claims that the only thing that was strong about them was their cowardice. They both recall that afterwards, they both traveled together to various places. Victoream adds that even during their time under Zophise, they were still together. Leila felt that it was unpleasant that it had happened, but Victoream informs her that once he had heard that she had been turned to stone, he immediately rushed to challenge Goren. Leila briefly becomes speechless finally understanding what had happen to Victoream. She then hands Victoream a Crisp Choco piece to where Victoream then explains that the bond between friends who had fought together then will always remain the same even now. Victoream is then seen happily eating away and the rest of their time together in the café was spent sharing stories with one another. Leila's Food Order Leila has various sweet treats as her order. Her meal consists of numerous rumando sticks, crisp choco, and a blueberry shake as her drink. Rumando is one of many different kinds of Japanese cake-like snacks. Crisp Choco is a brand of Japanese chocolate flake snack pieces. Victoream's Food Order Victoream's order is entirely melon based and consists of several slices of yubari melon, a melon parfait, and a melon soda. Yubari melons in particular is Victoream's favorite food. Trivia * Leila and Victoream's previous partners were revealed for the first time in this edition of Gash Café and can be seen in various flashbacks. Detailed close-ups of their faces however are never seen. ** Victoream's previous partner's name is Murasaki Shikibu. Leila expresses to Victoream that his previous partner was very beautiful. It is currently unknown what the name of Leila's previous partner was. * This Gash Café is the first time Leila's partner, Albert, has been depicted without a long sleeve jacket. * This Gash Café is the first time Victoream's partner, Mohawk Ace, has been been shown speaking for the first time freely without Zophise's control over him. Category:Leila Category:Victoream Category:Albert Category:Mohawk Ace Category:Murasaki Shikibu Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version